the responsibility of a knight
by Leph
Summary: There is a new rule for the kingdoms. Every Knight has to pass a test to stay a Knight. The men who come to Camelot aren't fair to the Knight. They bully and beat them up. The Boss of them has taken Special interest in Leon.


Hey guys

this is my first story, so please be gentle with me. and english isn't my native language so if anyone wants to beta my story feel free to contact me.

so haev fun with my my story.

The knights of Camelot are the most skilled fighters in the land. Sir Leon, the loyal, Sir Percival, the strong, Sir Gwaine, the brave, Sir Lancelot, the skilled and Sir Elyan, the kind. These five knights are the most powerful men you can find.

The people in Camelot are living in peace and harmony. They have got a fair and kind king and strong knights. But there is a new rule in the five kingdoms. A few men will come to the castle and test the kights in fighting skills, bvravery and strength. If one of the knights can't prove himself, he will be removed from his position.

When king Arthur got the message, he immediately let his kights arrive in his chambers.

''My noble knighgts, I hope you all know that I trust you completely." King Arthur started. His Knights looked at him and nodded. ''Yes Sire." ''But in a few days, there will be a group of men, who will test you in you skills as a knight.'' ''But Sire,'' Leon spoke up, 'everyone knows, that Camelot has very good knights. Why do they want to test us?'' ''Leon, as you know, I trust you with my life, but this are the rules.'' 'What happens if we don't pass?'' Gwaine asked. Arthur hesitated. ''Then you will be removed from your position as a knight.'' ''What! They can't do this.'' Leon protested. ''We are willing to give our lifes for Camelot and its inhabitants, they can't just...'' Leon was interrupted by a deep, cold voice. ''Yes we can do that, boy.'' They all turned around and a few men were stnding behind them. The one, who just spoke had long, black hair, tied in a braid. He was extremely tall and broad. Next to him Percival looks like a little kid. Behind the tall man there was an other man with dirty blond hair and a skar on his left eye. The one on his left was a tiny but muscular man with short, black hair. And there were two men who looked like brothers. Both had brown hair and a beard.

The knights looked suprised at the people who just arrived.

''King Arthur,'' the man with the long hair began, ''my name is Eathen Mine. I am one of the men who will test your knights.'' Arthur looked surprised. ''Good evening, sirs. I am sorry if I ask you this, bur weren't you supposed to be here in a few days?'' ''Yes Sire, but we miscalculated the we will need to arrive here.'' Eathen answered. ''Alright. May I introduce you to my knights.'' Eathen turned his head to the knights. ''Hello, You already heard my name. So I won't say it again.'' Arthur spoke up, ''These are Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan.'' Suddenly Merlin opend the door and interrupted the men. ''I'm sorry, Arthur, but there is a problem.'' ''Alright. Is it a problem if I leave you alone?'' ''No of course not. Actually I wanted to speak with the knights alone anyway, so, it's no problem.'' Arthur followed Merlin out of the room and the knights were alone with the men. Suddenly the men, whose voice was very genlte when he spoke with the king, changed into the voice, when he interrupted Leon. ''Listen to me closely. I don't care what you have to say, but if anyone of you disagrees with me,'' he threatened, ''then he will be punished, and belive me, it will be hard.'' The knights stared at him in disbelive. ''We will watch you boys, and we will chose who we want to watch. No one of you can tell us, what we have to do. We are your masters now, and if anyone of you tells this your king, we will kill you.'' Mouth agape, they stared at them. Was this really happening. Leon was the first, who got his voice back. ''You are aware, that we are knights, we can fight." He challenged Eathen. ''No you can't.'' Whith this words he raised his sword and attacked Leon. Thank god for his good reflexes he blocked the attack with his own sword. But Eathen moved his weapon is a speacial way and disarmed Leon. He was knocked to the ground and he felt cold iron at his throat. A foot was placed on his chest and the air was knocked out of him. Scared he looked up. ''And you call youself a knight.'' The other knights were staring at the man who just beat up Leon in a fight. In 10 seconds. ''Leon, are you alright?'' Percival helped his friend up. ''Yaeh I'm fine." ''I know exactly who I will chose.'' Eathen said, looking at Leon. Leon stared back at him. Eathen grinned.

The man with the dirtly blond hair chose Gwaine, the one with the black hair Percival, the one with the brown hair took Elyan and his brother Lancelot.

''We will eet you tomorrow morning in front of the castle. Be on time.'' With this words he left the knights and his men followed him. ''What was that?'' Gwaine asked in shock. ''I have no idea,'' Lancelot answered, ''but they are serious. We can't tell anybody.'' They all agreed and slowly they made their way to their rooms. None of them could sleep this night. But they needed it for tomorrow.


End file.
